Weenies
by Cheryl-Seddie
Summary: Remember when Sam and Freddie ran away together from Spencer in iMTFL? Well, here's my take on what happened after they left. Enjoy!


**Wanna know what could have happened during the time when Sam and Freddie were away together in iMTFL? Well, here's my take on it. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider, therefore I do not own iCarly or Spaghetti Tacos. (Man, how I wish I do.)**

* * *

><p>As Spencer looked at Sam and I with his big, pleading eyes, our first instincts were to run away and to escape from the tragedy that we knew was about to happen. I heard him shout something but brushed it off until we were completely away from Spencer and Carly. Sam leaned back on the wall in the hallway and I did the same, opposite her.<p>

"Oh man… Carly's going to be upset for a really long time after Spencer tells her that her dad's not coming back." She smacked her forehead in realization.

I pulled her arm away and assured her, "Hey, hey… It's not your fault, all right? We'll figure this out and come up with something."

"Okay, but if Spencer fails to get the message across, you're doing it."

I chuckled and instinctively ran my hands through a wild curls – just like how I would usually do when we were dating. She looked at me with her beautiful pair of magical, blue orbs. Her eyes glistened and I sneaked my shoulder to wrap her waist. I was so caught up in her eyes and I did not know what came over me, but I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers.

She stiffened for a moment and I panicked.

I pulled away, face burning with embarrassment, and stumbled over my words, "I… I'm so sorry!"

I thought she would laugh at me mercilessly for being such a dweeb. Instead, she took a step towards me, backing me against the wall. She smiled softly and put her arms around my neck. Our lips were inches away from each other and they finally met again. I immediately responded to her, moving my lips in sync with hers without any hesitation. She slowly licked my bottom lip which caused me to shudder. I let out a deep and throaty moan. She took this as an opportunity to slip her tongue into my mouth and explored it. I did the same and we battled for domination for a while. She won, of course.

We pulled away once again, but with her arms still around my neck and mine around her waist. We pressed our foreheads together and smiled at each other. We literally had 'bliss' written across our faces. I decided to break the silence.

"Sam, why did we break up?"

"I don't know, I guess we were trying to force a relationship. You know, according to Carly."

"Well, I don't care. I love you, can't that just be enough?"

"Freddie-"

"No Sam, hear me out. I love you so, so much and it pains me like hell knowing that I can't just walk up to you and kiss you or hug you; that I cannot call you 'Sammy' or 'Princess Puckett' or nicknames which only I have the rights to use whenever I felt like it. I really miss just holding you in my arms at our fire escape in the middle of the night when you wake up from a nightmare and I would tell you that everything will be all right. I miss being your baby again."

I muttered out the last part, hoping that she would not hear it. But of course, she did.

"You'll always be my baby." She tiptoed and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"Thank God, because I love you so much that it hurts."

I leaned down and kissed her, almost slowly and painfully. I never wanted this moment to stop. I mumbled against her lips 'I'm Sorry'.

She pulled away and asked, bewildered. "What are you sorry for?"

"For letting you go."

"But we agreed it was mutual…" She ruffled my hair softly.

"But I should have kept you from leaving me anyway."

"Just promise you'll never leave me again."

"I promise, with all my heart."

"You're a sappy nub."

"You love it." I wriggled my eyebrows which made her throw her head back and laugh uncontrollably.

"Yeah, yeah." She smiled as she rolled her eyes.

We are such weenies when it comes to love. But at the end of the day, we do truly love each other. It's funny how life works. I used to spend my entire life pinning after Carly that I did not see the perfection which was right in front of me. But now, I would even give up my life for Samantha Puckett in a heartbeat. That's how much I love her. I simply cannot imagine spending the rest of my life with someone else. I need her. Man, I fell for this girl hard.

_Wait… Weenies?_

"Did Spencer call us 'weenies'?"

We both ran out to find Spencer alone in the living room.

"Did you just call us weenies?" _Well, we technically are, since we bailed on him. _

"Yes!"

"Kay."

"Later."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! :D<strong>


End file.
